During the play of golf, a plurality of different golf related accessories may be used as in integral part of the game. In many cases, a player will employ a golf cart for transportation on the golf course, and may further use a golf bag for storage of golf clubs, tees, cloths, etc.
A golf player may often also carry a mobile device, such as a mobile phone. Often such a mobile phone will be carried in a pocket. However, if the golf player wants to listen to music, radio or other audio while playing golf, this will generally prove impractical, as wearing a wired or wireless speaker headphones in most cases would be disruptive to the game. On the other hand, there is no easy way to mount speakers in a typical golf cart.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for mounting devices to a golf cart.